rad_des_tijdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merilille Ceandevin
Een Aes Sedai van de Grijze Ajah. Het hoofd van het gezantschap van Salidar. Uiterlijk Ze is kort, slank, bleek, met glanzend zwart haar en grote vochtige ogen. Karakter Ze kijkt of niets haar ooit verbaasde of zou verbazen. Ze is elegant en heeft veel zelfvertrouwen. Ze heeft de neiging ontwikkeld om te wachten tot anderen haar vertelden wat ze moest doen; Afkomst Ze is een Cairhiense. Tar Valon Ze was een strenge lerares. Joline vertelt: Ze liet ons voor de klas staan en bleef maar graven naar het antwoord dat ze wilde hebben tot we in het volle zicht van ellende stonden te huilen. Ze deed dan net of ze met ons meeleefde, en misschien deed ze dat wel, maar hoe meer schouderklopjes en aansporingen om niet te huilen, hoe erger het werd. Ze heeft de stola meer dan honderd jaar gedragen. Heer van Chaos Ze wordt naar de koningin van Ebo Dar gestuurd als afgezant om de koningin ervan moet overtuigen dat ze Salidar moet steunen. Sheriam besluit haar een brief te sturen met de boodschap dat Elayne en co de ter'angreaal-schaal gevonden hebben. Ze ontmoet Elayne en Nynaeve bij hun aankomst, maar de voorstelling door Vandene was niet goed gegaan en Merilille had hen weggestuurd. Ze leidt het gezantschap van de 'dwazen' die Egwene met een handigheidje hadden overgehaald hun Amyrlin te worden. Een Kroon van Zwaarden In Ebo Dar ondervraagt ze Elayne over de Kinne en ze gaat met haar mee om hen te ontmoeten. Samen discussiëren ze over het gebruik van de Schaal der Winden. Pad der Dolken Ze draagt de Schaal der Winden wanneer ze naar de boerderij gaan. Later gaat ze mee naar het Koninklijk Paleis in Caemlin. Wanneer het begint te sneeuwen, eist Renaile haar op als lerares, als deel van de overeenkomst omtrent de Schaal. Zij en de andere windvindsters houden haar constant bezig. Hart van de Winter Samen met Renaile en Zaida brengt ze een bezoek aan Elayne om meer leraressen te eisen. De Windvindsters gebruiken haar soms als testpersoon voor hun lessen. Reanne Corlie weeft een Poort naar het Breemwoud en ze ontmoet de voorsten van de Grenslanden. Ze onderhandelt over een ontmoeting met Elayne en keert terug naar Caemlin. Misschien heeft ze Adeleas en Ispan Shefar vermoord. Viersprong van de Schemer Elayne verzekert haar dat ze niets kunnen doen de grote hoeveelheid van de Ene Kracht die geleidt wordt in het westen. Ze kan Doilin Mellar niet uitstaan. De Atha'an Miere zullen haar waarschijnlijk niet laten ontkomen. Elayne zegt hen dat ze haar misschien terug moeten laten keren als ze haar nodig heeft. Volgens het akkoord moet ze minstens een jaar blijven. Ze heeft het paleis verlaten. Samen met een vrouw met een mantel met kap. Ze hebben paarden meegenomen en een beladen pakezel. De handen van de vrouw waren getatoeëerd. Als ze Talaan of Metarra had kunnen overhalen om te proberen Aes Sedai te woren, dan dacht ze misschien dat het meenemen van het meisje om te worden ingeschreven in het Boek van Novices genoeg reden was om haar belofte aan de windvindsters te breken. DIe zouden overstuur zijn over het verlies van Merilille en meer dan woedend over het verlies van de sterke leerling. Het blijkt Talaan te zijn.